More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to cutting apparatus for use in rotary paper trimmers of the type that generally comprises a board, a rail on the board under which a sheet of paper may be placed on the board, and a rotary cutting blade slidable along the rail to cut the paper sheet.
The cutting blade can be changed, and replacement or interchangeable blades may be purchased separately or come with a kit of blades for different cutting patterns. Replacement of the blade is a dangerous exercise, which can result in finger cut injury, because the sharp cutting edge extends 360° around the blade.
The invention also relates to a cutter cassette which has a safety cover that protects the user from the cutting blade prior to use.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved cutter cassette and cutting apparatus using the same.